In a vehicle, a connector for a door for signal connection with a power supply between electric components installed at a door and a main body of the vehicle is used. The connector for a door is coupled with a separate connector which is mounted in a panel and an electric wire from the connector for a door extends into the door, enclosed with a grommet for waterproof.
The connector for a door needs to be positioned in a narrow space between the door and the main body of the vehicle and therefore a protruding degree of the grommet which is mounted at the connector for a door needs to be managed low. However, as illustrated in FIG. 6, and the like of Related Art Document with reference to the existing connector for a door, the electric wire extending from the connector for a door to the outside is bent in a state in which it once extends to a rear of the connector for a door. In such a structure, a length of the electric wire which is connected to a terminal of the connector for a door is increased, such that a cost burden may be increased and transmissibility of a signal may be relatively reduced.
Further, the electric wire more protrudes than a rear end of the housing of the connector for a door and then is bent, and therefore the grommet mounted therein cannot but relatively more protrude from the rear end of the housing of the connector for a door. Therefore, a size of the connector for a door which is used in the narrow space between the main body of the vehicle and the door is increased and thus a freedom of design of the vehicle may be degraded.
Further, the related art is relatively difficult to mount the grommet in the housing. The reason is that a dimension of the grommet is designed to make a portion where the grommet is locked to the housing adhere to the housing for waterproof and the portion where the grommet is locked constantly protrudes to the rear of the housing.